good_luck_charlie_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Study Date
Amy is fretting as she returns to work as a nurse, but Bob reassured her that they have a support system to help care for Charlotte aka Charlie. That is until Teddy becomes distracted by a study session with a cute classmate, PJ is trying to have a jam session with his friend and Gabe is feeling as if their territory has been invaded, and when Bob slips and falls on the stairs, Charlie is put in the sole care of Teddy while PJ drives his dad to the hospital where they go to great lengths to avoid Amy. Episode Summary Introduction It opened with Teddy creating a video diary for Charlie, showing Charlie feeding herself bananas. She introduced her family, starting with Amy, looking "lovely". Amy tried to feed Charlie sweet peas, then she tried them herself to show Charlie how delicious they are, but she then spit them back into the bowl. Teddy showed PJ, working on homework at the last minute as usual. He said that it's "yesterday's homework". She mentioned that PJ may be in High School when Charlie is there, but that has come to be false. Teddy showed Bob getting ready for work, and that his job is to kill bugs; he corrected her, saying that he is a "pest control specialist". Teddy said she was done, forgetting Gabe who points this out as he walks down the stairs. Teddy says she saved the best for last. Gabe tells Charlie through the video camera that she "ruined his life".. After she finished, Amy told everyone she'll go back to work for the first time ever since Charlie was born. Teddy complained, saying that she had a study date with Spencer at the library. PJ guessed Teddy and Spencer will have a "studly date", mocking and kissing. Teddy told him to go kiss his pillow. When Teddy asked Amy why she had another kid, Amy said three kids was too easy. Amy told her that she just had to reschedule. Bob asked why Teddy scheduled a study date with a boy he doesn't know, and expected to know every detail of his children's lives, but Gabe, testing him, asked his father what school he goes to, and Bob guessed it's a school named after a president. Bob then told everyone to hurry up, because he will drive them to school, and Gabe complained, saying nobody fed him breakfast, but Bob simply replied with a "Let's Go!" Bob said he needed to drive him to Roosevelt. Gabe corrected him. The name of the school was named Lincoln. Part One Later that night, Amy told Bob she's going to work, and gave him Charlie's schedule before she left. Bob said: "Big Daddy has this all under control", which was what he really said, but Amy said that wasn't true. Amy reminded Bob that Charlie's toys were all over the place, and Bob said he was "involved in the raising of four kids". Gabe, testing him again, asked him what his birthday is. He remembered it's July 12, but Gabe said it's November 23. Amy wished Charlie good luck, and kissed her and Bob. Gabe asked Bob if an average human can lick his own armpit. Bob tried licking his own armpit, and Bob said they can, and asked if that was a science question. Gabe said it wasn't. Gabe really asked that question for fun because he was smiling, silently giggling. Later, Spencer came over. Spencer said hi, and Teddy said hi, then Bob said hi. Since Teddy had to stay home with Charlie, they would have their study date at their house instead. Bob asked Teddy if she's talked to her mom about this, and Teddy replies, "Of course I did!" Fearing Amy, she changes her answer to "I'm pretty sure I did!" Teddy tells everyone to leave, but Spencer sees a giant bug in the living room. Bob says he's a pest control specialist, and asks about his ad on local cable for Bob's Bugs Be Gone. Teddy wonders how to make Bob be gone. Bob says he needs a diaper to change, Bob says it's Charlie's diaper and not his own. Teddy tells Gabe to leave. Gabe asks when the hot guy Teddy talks about will get here. Teddy chases Gabe out of the room. Spencer and Teddy start their study date. Spencer says he left his textbook at school, so Teddy offers to share. Teddy and Spencer pretend to look for pencils, but Spencer puts breath spray in his mouth and Teddy applies lip gloss. They tell each other that they both left their pencils at school. Meanwhile, in the basement, PJ announces his band, PJ and the Vibe. Spencer says Teddy must live next door to PJ. Teddy says PJ's is her brother. Spencer apologizes, and Teddy does too.Teddy goes down stairs, asking them to keep it down. PJ says there's only one level in rock and roll, and it's loud. Emmett says they can work with Teddy's preferences, but PJ says the band is named PJ and the Vibe. Emmett asks why the Vibe doesn't have a say in it, telling Teddy that he's the Vibe. Teddy says she got that, and Emmett asks if she got his vibe. PJ starts playing, and Teddy unplugs the cord. Teddy tells PJ that the cord is going somewhere else if she hears another noise. Emmett asks why Teddy is cheating on him with Spencer. PJ says Emmett has no relationship with Teddy.Teddy goes back upstairs to continue their study date. While studying, Spencer yawns and puts his arm around Teddy. She throws a rubber ducky at the radio to turn on music. The two nearly kiss, when they are interrupted by Gabe. He complains that he's hungry, and Teddy tells him that there's a half-eaten sandwich in the fridge and to "knock himself out." Gabe then gives Teddy an angry glare and leaves.As they continue, Bob interrupts their study date once more, asking Teddy to watch the baby. While walking down the stairs, he slips on a rubber ducky, and slides down the stairs, with Teddy and Spencer are saying "Nooo!", Charlie goes flying into the air, and Gabe satisfied with his sandwich. Bob catches Charlie and says that nobody tells mom. Bob asks Teddy to ask PJ to start the bug truck to go to the hospital, complaining that his butt hurts. He also tells Teddy that she has to take care of the baby while he is gone. Teddy begins to say "Nooo!" then says okay. Part Two PJ drives Bob to the hospital. Bob says his butt is on fire. PJ says it's so weird because his band wrote a song with the same title. Bob says that's nice, and asks PJ not to sing, but PJ already began singing. PJ sees a buggy and punches Bob. PJ asks Bob if he wants to play the license plate game. Bob asks him to pay attention to driving. PJ says he found Michigan. Meanwhile, Teddy and Spencer continue their study date while babysitting Charlie. Spencer thinks he should go, but Teddy says that's not a good idea. Teddy says cellular respiration is when glucose and other compounds oxidize to form water and carbon dioxide. Charlie coincidentally farts 'carbon dioxide'; Teddy says it's also known as poop. At the hospital, PJ tells Bob to hang in, and slaps his butt. Bob feels the butt fire spreading. Bob asks PJ to blend in, but PJ says his face is too cute to blend in. Bob tells him to figure something out. He tries to blend in the hospital by putting on a coat. PJ tries to leave but sees Amy outside talking with a person. PJ runs in to a boy who has a fish hook stuck in his lips. He asks if PJ's the doctor, and introduces himself as Dr. Chandrasulewan. The boy asks if he's Indian, but PJ says they prefer to be called Native American. The boy is not sure if he's a real doctor because he looks young. PJ says the boy sounds like his wife. PJ asks what the problem is, and he yells that there's a fish hook in his lip, because his dad's "not a very good fisherman." PJ replies by saying "Hey, my dad's not a very good walking-down-the-stairs man either." PJ pulls on the string, guessing he's 97 pounds. Back at the Duncan's house, Teddy is trying to get Charlie to sleep. Spencer shows up, helping Teddy by holding her shoulders. Emmett comes in, saying he must be in the ballroom. Emmett asks what Spencer is doing with his girlfriend. Spencer says Teddy is not his girlfriend. Emmett tells him to go outside. Spencer stands up,he was taller than Emmett and Emmett says Spencer can walk him to his bike. Teddy gets a phone call from Mr. Dabney. Teddy tells her she has not seen her cat. Mrs. Dabney called because Gabe snuck into her house and is stealing her food. Mrs. Dabney yells at Gabe to get away from pie. Teddy tells Spencer not to go anywhere, and Emmett to go somewhere. Teddy immediately goes to her house to fetch Gabe. At the hospital, PJ does his best to hide from Amy. He runs into a hairy man who asks for a sponge bath. He runs out and sees Amy. Responding to Amy asking what PJ is doing, he says he's not giving sponge baths to big hairy men. PJ walks backwards as Amy goes and trips, holding onto the curtain Bob is in, dragging it open. Amy sees Bob, who tells PJ that he did a good job. Amy says he promised not to drop Charlie, but Bob says it was an amazing catch. Amy says that she can't handle 4 children anymore, saying she's a horrible mother. Bob says he's a horrible father, and Amy says she knows. Bob says the other three kids are fine and points to PJ, who's a doctor. PJ tells her that the kids will all help in taking care of Charlie, and that when something goes wrong, they can all share the blame. The intercom calls Dr. Chandrasulewan to the operating room. PJ groans, saying it never ends. Meanwhile, Teddy finally arrives at Mrs. Dabney's house and fetches Gabe. Teddy says she shouldn't have let him in, but Gabe crawled through the cat door. She tells Mrs. Dabney that she is sorry about the incident. Gabe asks what Mrs. Dabney is fixing tomorrow, and she says it's the cat door to install a lock. As they go home, Gabe sits on Mrs. Dabney's porch. Teddy asks why, and Gabe asks why she's suddenly interested in him. Teddy says he's her little brother, and she's never interested in him. Teddy was kidding. Gabe says he's jealous of Charlie for taking all the attention. He feels like a loser middle kid, like Teddy. Teddy says she's not a loser, but Gabe asks why she's a loser. Teddy says she was the youngest child once, and when Gabe arrived, she was jealous of him, but when Gabe peed on PJ, she learned to warm up to him. Teddy says even though the hottest guy in school is at the house, she's spending time with Gabe. Teddy looks at Charlie, asking how cute she is. Charlie suddenly pukes milk on Teddy, and Gabe laughs, saying that he likes Charlie already. Back at the house, Teddy tells Spencer that Charlie is having a nap, Gabe is playing a video game, and they are finally alone. They attempt to kiss, but were interrupted by Bob and PJ. Bob, acting wacky because of the pain medication given to him, says he has a bruised coccyx, which is a funny word, and he laughs with PJ. A car honk is heard outside, and Bob asks if it was him. Spencer then realizes that his ride already arrived, and that he needs to go now. Before he leaves, he and Teddy nearly kiss, but are interrupted by a car honk. Bob shakes Teddy's hand as she passes him, dizzy and thinking he was Spencer, and kisses Spencer good night, thinking he's Teddy. Teddy tells Charlie everything that happened through the video diary. She explains how Bob got his first kiss and how she flew for the first time. She suddenly gets a text from Spencer saying that he wants to hang out with her, and Teddy rejoices. She tells Charlie never to bring home a boy, because if she does... Good Luck Charlie. End Credits PJ is seen giving a sponge bath of a hairy guy seen earlier. The guy thanks him, and he says if he's not there for his patients, what kind of fake doctor he is. He asks if the guy ever shaves, and he responds that he did last week. Transcript Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Charlie can't speak yet. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Teddy's video diary is about family. *This episode was watched by 4.7 million viewers. *This episode was posted as a free download on the iTunes Store on March 19, 2010. *This episode was featured in Bridget Mendler's All Time Favorite Good Luck Charlie Episodes. Production Information *In some shots, a part of the studio where the episode was filmed can be seen. *When Bob is falling down the stairs, it shows Charlie laughing while flying through the air. When filming, it wasn't actually Mia Talerico flying in the air, it was a baby doll. *This episode was revealed to be Bridgit Mendler's favorite episode of ''Good Luck Charlie ''she filmed. International Premieres *June 5, 2010 (Disney Channel Poland) *August 14, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) *December 12th 2012 (Disney Channel Ireland) Goofs * When Teddy is filimg her video diary in the beginning of the episode, she goes through the right side of the wall. But throughtout the rest of the series, the door is on the left side. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Micah Williams as Emmett Heglin References